


Cage of Lies

by NiteStar19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Emotional Support, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya gonna get it, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't you just wanna see Lila BURN, F/M, How Do I Tag, liar liar pants on fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteStar19/pseuds/NiteStar19
Summary: Here I am. Akumatized. Alone. Which leads me to say this. Did they deserve what they were going to get? Of course they did. But you probably don't believe me like most of the other people in my life. Perhaps it would help if I started close to the beginning. What really happened.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted my dude. Fanfiction.net is my first priority.

Miraculous Chat Noir and Ladybug does not belong to me. 

This story was inspired by the song “Cage of Lies” by SDMS & Bran. 

Cage Of Lies:

People tend to eat up negative things about others than positives. That was always known about humankind. What I didn’t expect was my friends eating up all the fake trash thrown about me. 

And that’s how I’m like this. Akumatized. Alone. Which leads me to say this. Did they deserve what they were going to get? Of course they did. But you probably don’t believe me like most of the other people in my life. Perhaps it would help if I started close to the beginning. What really happened. 

MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN

“Wake up, Marinette! It’s time for school!” Tikki shouted in my ear. She was trying to be happy and normal for me. The past few days have been quite hard. I rolled over in my bed. 

“Oh, Marinette. I know school is tough these days, but look on the brighter side. I’m sure a few people know the truth about this” Tikki assured. 

“Yah. None of which, who want to help me expose her or help me stand up to her” I muttered. 

“I’m sure they have the best interest at heart”

It was obvious we were both talking about Adrien. And Tikki was right. Adrien was truly trying to help me. Adrien doesn’t mean any harm. But perhaps he was giving her too much credit? Sometimes he acts like he completely understands what I’m going through. Other times, he acts like I’m so strong and I have to keep up the facade. I’m human, though. One day, I have to tell him that I can’t keep living like this. 

I slowly got up from my bed and started my day. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lila has been keeping her promise. It was subtle changes at first. First, she would tell them things that would enrapture them. Then she would drop little noticeable negative things about me. Like how clumsy I am. Or how I overreacted over simple things. It doesn’t seem mean at first, just attentive. It still hurts when my friends agree so blatantly. 

It’s gotten worse, however. They invite us Lila to come hangout with us. Which would have been fine if it weren’t for them listening to Lila all day long. The hangouts stopped being fun for the group. Or for just me. 

So perhaps, it was my fault for starting to act distant and missing some of the hangouts. I started to leave early for every hangout that Lila came to. Except for the ones that we would help the community. It was those times which I stayed over for the whole entire time. No one really seemed to think anything about me leaving early. That, however, was more than enough time for Lila to cast spells on my friends’ minds. 

Or people who I used to call my friends. 

Abruptly, I stopped getting invites to spend time with them. When I texted all of them (even Lila), to talk or do something at a place, they always said that they were busy. It seemed like a reasonable excuse. 

But that’s all it was. 

An excuse. 

Some days later, I went to the Eiffel Tower for inspiration. When I was going back home, that was when I noticed them. 

There they were. Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Alix, Alya, and Lila. They were all there (minus Chloe and Sabrina). They were at a cafe that we all had once gone to. Enraptured by what Lila was saying, they never noticed when I passed by them. I hid by an apartment building. At first, I was mad. No. FURIOUS. But then the anger dispelled as another thought invaded her brain. 

Maybe the idea was hope. After all, Lila was not one to be underestimated. Perhaps, Lila had somehow gotten ahold of their phones and she was the one who never invited her over. Or maybe the girls were told that she was busy by the nasty little liar. Yes. That was it. They weren’t ditching her. 

But just to be sure…

I texted Rose on the spot. As the text was being delivered, I looked up from my phone to watch Rose’s reaction to my message. I watched as Rose took out her phone to check the incoming text. She paled. My heart dropped. Rose announced “Guys, she texted me again”. They all stopped talking. Alya looked between them and nodded. 

“Do what you have to do,” she said. 

I checked my texts as she replied back saying that she couldn’t arrive to my house to hang out because she was at Juleka’s. I had to cover my mouth to prevent sobbing out loud. How long had this been going on? Talking behind her back? Acting like they were still her friends? Going out without her? Lying right to her? Was Alya seriously taking Lila’s side?

I wanted to run away as far as I could and never return. Turn invisible so that I could finally see the truth of how they actually were. I shook myself. No. I had run away from the problem for far too long. I would tell them the cold, hard truth. Right to their face. 

I smoothed my clothes. I wiped my face. I took a deep breath and strolled out from my hiding spot. It wasn’t until I pulled up a chair to the table and sat down that they finally realized that I was there. Everyone at the table started. 

“Marinette! W-what are you doing here?” Rose asked. 

“Oh. Nothing much. I went to the Eiffel Tower to get some inspiration. I have to ask the same question to you, Rose. What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out at Juleka’s?” 

Rose looked away. Trying to hide her discomfort from the confrontation. With what? Telling a lie? Talking to me? 

“Unless you guys met by accident, which I would find hard to believe, I don’t understand why you would all be here” I said, while trying to act oblivious to the situation. 

“Wait,” I gasped, dramatically, “Don’t tell me you all lied to me?”

While others looked away shamefully, Alya looked straight at my face. 

“Yes,” she replied. 

“Why? Why did you lie to me?” I asked everyone, but mostly to Alya since she seems to be brave enough to answer me. 

“Because you’ve been avoiding us. You’ve been avoiding us ever since Lila joined us” Alya said. 

“That’s a lie. I haven’t been avoiding you at all. I have asked all of you to come over multiple times. It seems like you all are avoiding me instead” I growled. 

“That’s because you aren’t accepting Lila as a friend. You need to start treating her as an equal, Marinette” 

“I will NEVER accept her as a friend, until she stops lying” I retorted. 

“Again with the lies. How can you be so sure that she lies? Would you just start looking over the fact that you like Adrien and Lila seems like a potential rival?” Alya asked. 

“I have evidence that she lies, Alya. And Adrien has nothing to do with this”

“Oh really? Adrien has nothing to do with it?,”Alya said, obviously looking over the fact that Marinette had said that she had evidence

“Yes” 

Alya stared at me, glaring at my very soul. Waiting for me to break. 

I don’t. 

Alya talks first, “Look Marinette, you are over reacting.You need to let this go” 

“I’m sorry? What did you say? I’m “overreacting”? Are you serious, Alya? You know what. I don’t care. I just need to know who’s side you are on right now. Who do you believe? Who do you trust? Me or Lila? Your best friend or the girl you met a few months ago?” I asked, not able to wait any longer. I needed to know if she even had the benefit of the doubt over me. 

Without even a moment’s hesitation, Alya picked up a macaron from the table and gave it to me. For a happy second, I thought she was choosing me, but then…

“Maybe after you apologize to Lila, I’ll become your friend again, Marinette” 

I saw Lila’s twisted smile from my peripheral vision. 

The memory of me sharing a macaron with Alya flashed in my brain. This time it was tinted yellow. As if to say that it’s part of history now. That this chapter of my story was over. 

And it was.


	2. Chapter2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Chat Noir and Ladybug does not belong to me.
> 
> This story was inspired by the song "Cage of Lies" by SDMS & Bran.
> 
> Before we start since we have the Lila imposter on A03 hanging out in my story comments, I ask that there be no drama. I don't care that much if "Lila" is insulting my story or making weird comments. If it gets out of hand, then I will block her (or is it a he) comments. I'm looking at you, Lila imposter/pretender.

Cage Of Lies:

So I had lost my best friend. In fact, I had lost almost all of my friends. Never had I ever felt so alone in my life.

I was desperate, broken. I was like the broken statues that is barely keeping itself together. One tap from a finger could make the whole statue collapse.

And I knew that.

Which is why I stopped spending too much time outside. I caged myself. I built bricks around me. I swore to myself that I would never let anyone in. Adrien, bless his soul, was trying to make things better for me. He brought me mochas in the morning. Made sure that I ate during lunch. He was the only one who could scamper inside through the holes of my brick fortress.

No one in class was believing me.

"She's a liar"

"I can't believe that I was friends with her"

"So selfish"

"Was she ever real?"

Their words echo in my head. But I stayed strong

I walked into the classroom, early, with a box in my hand. Adrien's gift of daily coffee was at my desk waiting for me. I would have smiled if it weren't for how my days were going downhill. I passed by Nino and Adrien. Only to stop at my old desk. Alya and Lila looked at me, Alya's gaze was defiant, Lila and Alya now wore matching bracelets. They were now besties. As I could feel her stare, I placed the box on her desk.

"Happy Birthday" I muttered.

Alya's eyes widened as I passed by her to sit at the back desk.

As first class started, my gaze rested on the unopened box. It was left untouched. As class ended, I watched as Alya got up from her spot. Adrien got up from his spot to make his way to me. She walked up near the desk. Adrien was next to me now, watching me. Alya threw the box right in the trash can. I kept my face neutral until she left the classroom.

Adrien picked up my empty coffee cup and went to the trash can. Before, throwing away the cup, he picked up the box from the trash.

"C'mon, Marinette. You don't want to be late to the next class, do you? We'll see what incredible thing you made for Alya. She's obviously missing out" Adrien said, posh like which made me giggle.

I grabbed my things and walked towards Adrien. I watched him as we strolled to the next class. He was a dork. A dork that made me laugh even during her dark times, Bringing life to her heart. In fact, he was a lot like Chat Noir. I shook my head.

As 2nd class ended, I was suddenly approached by all the girls minus Alya and Lila.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"We want you to stay away" Mylene answered.

"Stay away? From whom? You? Alya? Lila? Don't worry. I think I'll manage" I replied, not bothering to look at them.

"We want you to stay away from Adrien" Alix answered.

"It's obvious that you are luring him to your side with false pretenses" another said.

"Excuse me?! You think I'm manipulating Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"OF COURSE!," said a sobbing Lila, entering the room.

"You've been trying to drive him away from me. He doesn't even talk to me anymore!" Lila kept on going.

"Do you think you're being smart, Lila? Oh wait. I guess you'd be the only one considered smart if you were surrounded by a room full of dummies" I told her.

"Marinette! Did you just call your friends, Dummies? How mean!" Lila said still keeping up the act.

"They've lost their role as my friends, Lila. You know that as much as me. So go ahead. Smile. Laugh. Cackle. I'm sure you're doing jumping-jacks inside that heart. You've almost won. Now you just have to do the very last thing you promised to do. Take Adrien away from me. Do it, Rossi. I dare you" I sneered.

Now you are probably thinking. What's with this sort of behaviour from you, Marinette? I guess it's surprising me acting like a bully. But I had realized something. The only reason I'm broken right now is because I've never set standards to my friends. I've never told them about the limit. I was too easy with them. I was too kind. I was too nice.

There's a line. And they crossed it.

My friends started at me in shock. Never had they seen this side of me. The Rude Me. Though, I doubt they actually knew me. I could see the thoughts splayed across their faces. What's this?, they're thinking, Sweet Marinette is speaking out in such a preposterous manner.

If they thought dealing with me was going to be easy, oh boy were they wrong. I'd rather be a royal pain in the butt than a worthless pillow for them to squash.

Before I could tear them down even further, a certain Agreste came over and whisked me away from the classroom, carrying all my stuff.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him, while trying to angrily glare at my so-called friends from down the hallway.

"Taking you away from the pests, before you try to kill them with a sword" he replied.

"And you're saying that like I know exactly what you mean…" I muttered.

"You're keeping too much effort in trying to show them the error of their ways. They need to figure it out on their own. Plus, you were just giving Lila's stories ammo. She could use those words against you"

He was right. Now that I had snapped at them, Lila could make all sorts of stories and everyone who believe her blindly. Who cares if they listen to her lies? Who cares if they follow her through a dark forest? Who cares if their future careers would be ruined because of the manipulative girl? Not me, that's for sure.

Though the part deep inside my heart dared to oppose. You care. It whispered.

"Where are you taking me?" I said, as I realized that we had been walking outside for 5 whole minutes.

It didn't take 5 minutes to reach my house.

"To a place that I think will calm you down and we can talk privately" Adrien said, nonchalantly.

My face flushed at the word "privately", but forcefully shook my head to will the blush away.

When we stopped walking, we were in a clearing full of flowers. The sun was shining at a bench not far away from where we were standing.

"Wow. I've never seen this place. It's beautiful" I said in wonder. My fingers itched in anticipation to draw it down for a later design.

"It's a place that I don't come often. I only come here when I feel really down. The gentleness in this place just...subdues my feelings, I guess" Adrien said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Adrien, it's really beautiful here. Thank you" I said as I sat down on the bench to look at my surroundings.

Until I realized that Adrien hadn't sat down at the bench, yet. He was staring at me with this look in his eyes. I couldn't decipher what they meant.

"What's wrong, Adrien? Is there a bug on my face?" I asked him, worried.

"NO. No. Eh- uhm. Nothing. I was just lost in thought that's all" Adrien said, his face turning red.

"Well don't just stand there. Come and sit down" I said patting the space next to me.

He smiled at me, sweetly, and placed himself next to me. It was peaceful as we basked in the light and each other's presence.

I wish this moment would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NiteStar: *sips her Diet Coke as she listens to the satisfying pings of her email with incoming notifications from her latest story*
> 
> NiteStar: Yes. I AM THE GREATEST WRITER IN THE WORLD. *Cue evil laugh*
> 
> Also NiteStar: *chokes on the diet coke that decided to make its way back up her esophagus*


End file.
